


That’s For Thoughts

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [87]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X13 (Doomsday), Angst, F/M, POV Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: I’m still just an image.  No touch.





	That’s For Thoughts

_‘And there is pansies, that’s for thoughts’_  
 _Hamlet_ , Act IV scene V

  


_Can I t—?_

The first thought (irrelevant, but then that’s typical of you) to cross your mind is how her jumper (you can see it, its arms are longer than the jacket she’s wearing against the weather) is purple. The colour of pansies.

Pansies for thoughts; so there’s relevance after all. She’s not been out of _them_ since you lost her.

You’ve been trying to find a way through since then, but this conversation will have to do. You want to touch her one last time, to sear the feeling of it on your memory, but what you want and what you get…

She lifts her hand to touch your face. That tiny action alone is almost enough to break you. For a few seconds, the pain of it threatens to over-rule your common sense. It almost hurts enough for you to take the risk and try to come through anyway. _Almost_.

You can see the others in the background, and you’re grateful they’ve given her this much privacy. With what you want, _have_ , to tell her, an audience is the last thing you need.

 _I’m still just an image. No touch._


End file.
